Miedo
by brendonshaun
Summary: Evan loses his keys one morning and can't be late for school, so he calls Will for a ride - who shoots him down. Brody comes to the rescue, picks him up, and they go to grab a snack at Safeway before school. But their trip turns into something deeper..


"Fuck, where are my keys?", Evan muttered under his breath. He looked all around and couldn't find then anywhere. He was rushing and stressed out, it was the last day of school but he still couldn't be late. "Shit..", he shouted in anger.  
>Evan grabbed his phone and called Will, to see if there was any way he could hitch a ride with him.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hey Will!"<br>"Oh, hey Evan.."  
>Evan's countenance fell flat. "Is something wrong? You sound.. upset?"<br>"Yea, Evan, I don't know what to say. I have a lot on my plate right now."  
>"Like what? Maybe I co-"<br>"Look, Evan, just stop. Okay? You can't help."  
>Evan choked back the sound of approaching tears in his voice. "But I ju-"<br>"EVAN. NO. You need to just back up a little okay? It's about Kyra. She needs me here for her right now."  
>"What ha-"<br>"Evan, let me finish. She might be pregnant. She's really stressed out right now. We've been trying to get pregnant for a while now, and she might be sterile."  
>"Oh.." Although it was a serious moment, Evan couldn't deny a small grin on his face. He was Will's baby, at least in his head, and he wanted it to stay that way forever.<br>"Yea. And not to be rude but she's been getting uncomfortable with you lately. It's just.. You know I support you, 100%, but I guess it's that she feels threatened. She thinks you're in love with me. Crazy, right?"  
>Evan froze, his old grin vanishing. His eyes grew wide, a tear rolled, and fell off his chin.<br>"Evan?"

"Evan."  
>"What?"<br>"You OK? You didn't say anything for a while. You feeling alright today?"  
>"Yea, Will, I'm fine. I'm great actually."<br>"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt y-"  
>"Will, let's talk at school okay? I'll talk to you later." Evan hung up the phone, refusing to let his sobs escape.<br>He dialed Brody's number.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey Brody..."  
>"Hey Evan! It's good to hear your voice. How're you?"<br>"Oh, I'm okay. I guess. Could I ask a favor?"  
>"Uh, sure. Anything for you."<br>"Could you pick me up this morning? I can't be late, and I can't find my car keys for shit."  
>"Sure, sure. When do you want me?"<br>"NOW PLEASE?" Evan wavered the thought from his mind.  
>"Um, whenever is good for you. The earlier the better."<br>"Cool, I'll be there in 2 minutes."  
>"2 minutes? But you live like 15 minutes away."<br>"I know, but I have to pass your place on the way to school. I've been driving for about ten minutes. I'm close"  
>"Me too. Shit..no. Evan, get it together.." Evan shook his head, trying to keep these thoughts away.<br>"OK, I'll be waiting out front."  
>"Kay, bye Evan."<br>"Bye."  
>Evan grabbed his bag and other things, and headed for the door. With his hand on the knob, he paused. He hadn't realized it 'til now, but he was REALLY horny. He cupped the bulge growing in his jeans, his discomfort and fear growing.<br>Brody didn't know that Evan was gay, and he was afraid of how he'd react. So wouldn't him seeing Evan with a hard on be awkward? Would he figure out he was gay? Evan thought all of this out in his head, worried over their friendship.  
>Evan stepped back and set down his things, heading back to his room. "Just a quick jerk and I'll be out the door", Evan thought.<br>He forgot to lock the front door and his bedroom door, not realizing how it would change the chain of events to follow. Grabbing his lube and vibrator, he pulled off his jeans and shoes, and sat on a towel on his bed.  
>Evan breathed a sigh of content as he felt the release of pressure flood his body. His cock sprang free and he sat on his bed, his bottom half naked. He wore nothing but his flannel tee. Grasping his cock with his left hand, he used his right to squeeze a few drops of lube on the tip, sighing again at the sensation. He was using his favorite, warming lube, knowing it got him off the fastest.<br>He began stroking himself, dropped his head back on his pillow, and stared at the ceiling. Since he was already hard and turned on, he grew close to coming in minutes. With his eyes trained on a spot on the ceiling, he started stroking as fast as he could, feeling his body near orgasm. He didn't hear Brody walk in the front door. By the time he realized he was in his apartment, Evan was in mid-orgasm, the first two jets of come lacing his gut.  
>"Evan, you in here?"<br>"WILL?" Evan frantically finished jacking off, and tried to hide the evidence. His vibrator slipped his mind the whole time.  
>"Evan, why w- Oh, sorry. I, um.. I'll.. be outside. Sorry.."<br>Brody eyed the vibrator and lube on Evan's bedside drawer before leaving, Evan didn't notice.  
>Rushing to get dressed and cleaned up, Evan soon joined Brody in his car. "You hungry?"<br>"Huh...? Oh, yea. Sure. What'd you have in mind?"  
>"Maybe a snack from Safeway? I've been craving powdered donuts."<br>"Yea I LOVE those! Sounds great." And they were off.  
>The car ride was long and quiet, 'til Brody made a bold move. "Are you gay?"<br>"What! No! NO! That's.. that's crazy. I'm not gay. I'm n-"  
>"Evan, I know I walked in on you jacking off. And I saw your lube and vibrator on your drawer. You don't need to lie to me" Brody offered a warm smile, and put his hand on Evan's knee for two seconds. Of course, those two seconds were enough to make Evan hard again.<br>"Um... Well, okay. It's just.. I don't want this to.. Do you hate me now? I understand if you do. It's okay."  
>"WHAT? No, it's not okay. I could never hate you. You're my best friend Evan. I support you 100%, I have plenty of gay friends, I'm here for you always. Don't forget that, OK?"<br>Brody lifted Evan's chin and looked at him briefly, wiping his tears, before returning his attention to the road. "No need to cry"  
>"I'm sorry. I'm a wreck. My family won't accept me, and only James, and now you, know I'm gay. I feel all alone Brody."<br>"Hey, hey. It'll be alright." He rested a hand on Evan's knee again. Evan twitched a bit, and regretted it as soon as it happened, knowing Brody noticed. Luckily, he didn't comment on it.  
>"Thank you, Brody. You mean so much to me, and I really need someone right now."<br>"Yea yea yea. So how long have you been in love with Will?" Evan's eyes grew wide.  
>"What?"<br>"I said how long."  
>"I'm not in l-"<br>"Again. Evan. Stop lying to me."  
>"OK OK.. I don't know. Since the day I met him? He's everything to me. I hate that he's straight. He's getting married in under a month." Evan swiped at a tear rolling past his eye.<br>"I just love him so much, you know? I hate that I have to hold it all back. I hate it."  
>"Evan, I know how you feel. You know my wife Karen right? Well we aren't married. She's my best friend I met in college. She's a lesbian."<br>Evan grew pale, and felt a trickle of sweat dress his brow. "Brody.. Are you..."  
>"I thought you'd never ask, Evan. You're a bit slow you know?" He chuckled.<br>"Oh shut up Brody! It's not my fault my gaydar isn't in full swing."  
>"Mhm, okay Mr. Sensitive. We're here. Now get your ass out of my car."<br>Brody and Evan walked into Safeway together, their hands a dangerous inch from touching.  
>"Where are the DOUGHnuts?"<br>"The what?"  
>"The DOUGHnuts?"<br>"Why are you saying it like that?"  
>"Cause I'm so damn cool."<br>"Funny. You're a genius, you know that?" Brody placed his hand on Evan's lower back as they walked down the aisle, and eventually it slipped down to grasp his right cheek.  
>"Whoa.. Uh.."<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing Brody." Evan smiled, and playfully kissed him on the cheek.<br>"You're too sweet. I really care about you. You know that right? You mean the world to me."  
>"Brody.." Evan leaned in to kiss Brody, Brody pulled away slowly, teasing him.<br>"Keep your hormones in line, Mr. Man." Brody cupped Evan's hard on through his jeans, nipped his neck, and started walking off.  
>"What was that?"<br>"That was me turning you on, then leaving you in the middle of Safeway. Keep up with me, man... Hey I found the DOUGHnuts!"  
>"HOLY SHIT DOUGHNUTS."<br>"How many do you want?"  
>"Seventeen."<br>"Evan, that's a LOT. Why seventeen?"  
>"The real question is, why not?"<br>"Whatever loser. Let's go to the checkout.", Brody said playfully.  
>Evan and Brody finished up buying their DOUGHnuts, and headed out to Brody's car. Evan tore open the doughnuts like the beastly animal that he is, getting powder all over the car.<br>"EVAN YOU BITCH YOU'RE DIRTYIN' MY CAR UP BOY."  
>"Shut the fuck up! Forget your car, WHAT ABOUT MY FOOD? I NEED TO NOM NOM NOM."<br>"Quit your bitching, you can have mine." Evan reached out for the powdered delicacy.  
>"NO BITCH. I'll feed you. I don't want you dropping this one and wasting it like the rest."<br>"Fine MOFO. Feed me."  
>Brody fed Evan the doughnut, accidentally letting a finger run past his lips. They both smiled. Before Brody pulled back, Evan stuck Brody's finger in his mouth. He licked them off one by one. They both were silent after that, waiting for the other's reply. Evan decided to change the subject.<br>"Brody, it's only 6:40am. Why didn't you tell me that when I called you?"  
>"I wanted to spend more time with you. How didn't you know what time it was?"<br>"I don't own a clock or watch, and my phone is so fucked up the clock on it stopped at 3am and hasn't worked since. I got screwed over.."  
>"How cute."<br>"Shut the f-" Brody put his hand on Evan's knee.  
>"I.." Evan was breathless, struggling to speak.<br>"Ssshhh, I'll take care of you..."  
>Brody locked the car doors, and put the window covers on. He turned on the radio and pulled out a joint.<br>"Brody someone's gonna smell that! Or what if someone sees? We're gonna get caught!"  
>"Relax, the windows are blocked, it's pitch black. It's you, and me, this song.. A joint.. My hand on your cock"<br>Before Evan could protest, Brody was taking off his shirt, then lighting the joint, and taking a long drag.  
>"You want some?"<br>Evan stared.  
>"Come on Evan, it's me. I'll keep you safe. It's alright, you can just take a little hit. You'll be OK."<br>"Alright.." Evan took a drag, and exhaled deeply. "Shit..." He took another drag, and exhaled it through his nose, before passing the joint back to Brody. Evan took Brody's lead and took off his shirt.  
>"Fuck, you're so cute you know that? I wanna fuck you so bad." Brody slid into the back seat and reclined it, patting his lap. "Come to papa."<br>Evan climbed over the passenger seat and sat on Brody's lap, feeling the warmth of their bodies touching and Brody's hands on his ass, gripping him. Brody pulled Evan into him and kissed him full and hard on the lips, sending chills down Evan's spine. He nipped at his collar bone and neck, while involuntarily thrusting his hips into Evan's, his cock hard as ever.  
>"Oh.. Brody..."<br>"Fuck.."  
>Swiftly Brody unbuttoned his jeans while still kissing Evan, and took his dick out through his jeans and boxers. He pushed Evan back and bit at his nipple, resulting in Evan grabbing his hair, moaning loudly this time. Brody worked away at Evan's jeans, and soon had his hand in his briefs, stroking his cock. The motion was torturous for Evan, and he thrust into Brody's hand now. Brody couldn't be patient any longer, and took off all of Evan's clothes, leaving him butt naked on his lap, while Brody still wore his jeans and boxers.<br>"Brody, I want you so bad.."  
>"I want you to", Brody breathed in Evan's ear. Evan's hair rose on his neck, his cock dripping wet.<br>Brody brushed his cock's head against Evan's hole, teasing him. "Do you want to..."  
>"Yea.. Do you have.. Do you-"<br>"I have lube in my bag, and condoms. You sure this is OK?"  
>"Yea. I'm sure.. I really like you Brody."<br>Brody smiled. "I like you too, bitch."  
>Brody leaned up a bit to grab his bag. He pulled out the lube and condom in no time, and prepared himself. He slipped the condom over his member and started stroking himself to get as hard as possible, then added the lube on his head. He rubbed some lube on Evan's hole, and Evan swayed against him, as he now fingered him.<br>"You're so tight... Are you ready?"  
>"HURRY THE FUCK UP."<br>"Don't rush me hoe." They both laughed and kissed one last time before Brody started to enter Evan.  
>He pushed his head against his hole, and the air was silent as they both tensed up. Evan bit his lip, suppressing a guttural moan in his throat. The head finally made it's way in, and they both moaned in relief and pleasure. Soon his full length was inside him, Evan could feel Brody's balls and pubes touching his cheeks. He sighed loudly and started swaying up and down his shaft.<br>Evan sped up the same time Brody started thrusting up into his ass. They moaned at the same time, and Evan wrapped one arm around Brody's neck, the other gripping Brody's hair.  
>"Shit, Brody, I'm close..." Evan moaned and sat upright, trying to get Brody as deep in him as possible. His body grew rigid as he neared orgasm, but he struggled to continue.<br>"Oh fuck, me too.. Do you want to come together?"  
>"Yea... I want you... to come.. in my ass.. Make me yours", Evan said between quick breaths.<br>They both started going faster, Brody pumping into Evan with all he had. "FUCK!", Evan and Brody cried out at the same time. Evan shot jet after jet of come, Brody expertly catching each drop in his mouth.  
>Brody pulled out once Evan had finished, and pulled off the condom. He jerked himself to orgasm while Evan sucked him off, swallowing his come whole.<br>In the afterglow of it all, they caught their breath and cuddled, even though the weather was hot.  
>With sweat dripping down both of their bodies, they kissed a while longer.<br>"FUCK WE'RE GONNA BE LATE BROSKI!" Evan glanced at the clock as Brody jumped up and tried to get dressed while starting the car engine.  
>"Fuck it's 7:33. We're not gonna make it. Shit..."<br>"Look, I'll try to get us there on time, OK? Just hold on" Brody kissed Evan one last time before they both finished dressing, took down the window shields, and drove off to school.  
>"This'll be our little secret, OK?", Brody whispered in Evan's ear.<br>"Okay, I'll see you later?"  
>"Yea. I'll see you later, Evan. Bye" Brody smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running to his class.<br>"What did I just do...", Evan thought.  
>"Yea, what DID you do?" Evan swiveled around to find Will behind him, his eyes cold.<br>"Will? What are y-"  
>"Save it." William stormed away.<br>Evan stood there puzzled. Why had Will been mad? He obviously saw Brody kiss him, right? If he did, why has he mad? Will was the one who was mad at him this morning, Will was the straight one.. The engaged one.. Right? ... Right? Evan wondered about all of this, but had no time to think it through. He ran down the hall to his class.  
>"Hey Mr. L, Why're you late?", one of his students asked.<br>"I've just... had a long day. A really long day." He sighed, crestfallen.  
>"But the day just started. It's only 7:40am."<br>Evan sighed deeper. "I know.."


End file.
